


Circles

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, because fuck that guy, except Palpatine, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Ahsoka is late getting back to their apartment, but she and Anakin soon make up for lost time.





	Circles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for zforhire on Tumblr who requested: _"Hands On The Other Person’s Back, Fingertips Pressing Under Their Top, Drawing Gentle Circles Against That Small Strip Of Bare Skin That Make Them Break The Kiss With A Gasp"_ from the kiss meme.

Ahsoka is late getting home. She doesn’t mean to be. Today is the first day in a long time in which Ahsoka desperately wants to get home in a timely fashion after the teaching session at the temple. But the lightsaber practice doesn’t go exactly as planned. So she spends an entirely unnecessary amount of time with the healers, a very concerned Caleb, and a very skeptical Master Windu who wonders exactly why she is so “distracted” today. 

Apparently, a _good_ Jedi never just gets distracted for no reason. He’s right, of course, in that she is distracted because Anakin arrived back on Coruscant three hours ago and she wants to be at the apartment he’d gone to immediately after he’d met with the council, but that is besides the point. 

She wants to protest that all of the fussing is ridiculous and that she would much rather be at home. But, despite the many other changes that Palpatine’s death have brought to the Council, it still is not quite ready to hear about what she and Anakin share together. 

When she finally arrives home, it’s well past dinner time and Anakin has already changed out of his robes. Before she can say anything else, he immediately notices her arm.

“What happened?” 

“It’s nothing,” she claims. “Just a little burn.” 

Anakin’s hand is on her arm in a minute, because in some ways, he hasn’t learned how to stop being a battlefield general. “It doesn’t look like nothing to me. It looks pretty bad.” 

“Well, you’re wrong,” she starts to say, just as his fingers graze against the exact wrong spot. 

She doesn't mean to pull her arm away, because it does, in fact, prove Anakin right. And sure enough, when she looks up into his face, there is a mixture of concern and smugness that makes her regret her choice immediately. 

"This is a pretty serious burn, Snips.” 

"It's _not._ I jumped at the wrong time and Caleb got a lucky break," Ahsoka argues. "It was a good lesson for the younglings." 

"A good lesson on how to be careful?" Anakin raises his voice a little, the way he does when he gets excessively worked up over something for _no valid reason._

She rolls her eyes. "It's not _that_ bad. Is this how you are going to spend our first night together in four months? By arguing with me over a silly little burn?" 

Anakin's grin is quick and is joined by both of his brows raising. "C'mon, Snips. You've missed arguing with me just as much as I've missed arguing with you." 

It's true, and Ahsoka can't deny that. She'd known that she was going to miss Anakin the minute he announced that the council was sending him to the Outer Rim with Obi-Wan, but she'd tried to make a joke about it being "just like old times." In some ways it had been; she'd spent most of that time training in the temple, only this time as a teacher instead of the student she’d once been. 

But these days, being in the temple feels restraining in a way that it never had as a youngling. She should feel guilty about that. The Jedi had welcomed her back with open arms after Palpatine's death and his treachery had been discovered - because after all, framing her in an attempt to make Anakin fall to the dark side sooner was one of many of his misdeeds that they'd missed.

She is grateful, and she doesn't actually regret the choice she'd made to come back. 

But she also doesn't know if she would have made that choice, had it not been a tearful a tearful Anakin who had begged her - for a second time - to come back. She doesn't know if even the loneliness she'd felt away from the Order would have been enough to make her come back to a life she isn’t sure fits her anymore. 

But it's hard to tell the man you're _attached_ to the most "no" when he's just confessed a vile plot by his former mentor to make him fall to the dark side. 

"Ahsoka?" Anakin's hand is cradling her cheek and his voice is as tender as it had been, two years ago, when he'd come to her - but this time it's with worry instead of agony. "Are you alright? Did you hit your head today, too?" 

"Caleb didn't get that lucky," she scoffs. "I was just reminiscing about how much that cute face of yours lets you get away with." 

Anakin's frown of worry gives way to a much more mischievous smirk. That smirk had made her Padawan years uncomfortable in all the best ways, and it still has the exact same effect. 

"What's it gonna let me get away with tonight?" he whispers. "I've been gone _so long_ , Snips. With only Obi-Wan for company." 

"I've had less than that," she retorts. "I think we should talk about what I am going to get away with tonight." 

"You've had the entire temple to keep you company," he scoffs. 

"Only during the day. At night, it's just me and this big, empty apartment." 

Maybe her pouting does some good, or maybe Anakin gets bored with their game. Either way, his hands slide around her waist, and she happily returns the gesture. When his mouth seeks hers out, it is no surprise that his lips crush against hers open, parted, and unwilling to break contact. 

Ahsoka is equally unwilling to break the kiss. Her hands seek an equal opportunity to touch skin, and she's glad that he's decided to greet her wearing night clothing instead of the heavy Jedi robes befitting his status as a Master. She appreciates that he has decided to greet her knowing damn well what they both ached for the entirety of the time he'd been away.

Her fingers rest on the hard, familiar muscles of his back. It's a canvas she has explored many times before, and the circles she draws on his back are equally known to him, but their frequent occurrence does not make it less pleasant for either of them. Anakin gasps into the kiss, before breaking it entirely.

She smiles as he licks his lips, her hands still firmly on his back. "Time to go make that bed a little less empty?" she asks. "And see what we can _both_ get away with?" 

"Anything you want, Snips," he promises, and Ahsoka plans to hold him to it.


End file.
